Back to Base
by Holmes1216
Summary: The Doctor, Amy,Rory,River and the Torchwood team are all trapped by the Master. With time running out and family in danger. Can the Doctor pull through? DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1 Trapped

''Bored. Bored .Bor-''. ''Doctor stop it i know your bored'' moaned Amy. The Doctor sat on a sofa in the TARDIS. ''BORED!" he yelled jumping up. He ran down the corridor and back again. Made a face at Amy and jumped on the sofa. Mature. Then he sprang down and started pressing random buttons on the console. Even with his foot once. He pulled a lever, grinned at her and pressed a massive red button. Twice. The TARDIS rocked wildly and shuddered. ''Where are we?'' she asked once they had stopped falling over. ''Er... Abdrom 12. Apparently.''. He stepped outside and saw 12 guns pointed at him. Oh crap. Amy followed with Rory. ''Put your hands in the air!'' said one. Then lightning crackled beside them and a woman with curly brown hair and cheeky grey eyes materialized. ''Hello sweetie'' she said warmly. He turned to her and said quietly ''What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay with her.''. She smiled ''And what miss all of the fun. Don't worry she's safe'' she replied in a whisper. Rory looked at them ''Who?''. They spun around and shifted uncomfortably ''Um...Rover my er...dog.'' he said. ''Yeah. Right.'' said Amy unconvinced. He continued to glare at River until three people got shoved through the crowd. One, a tall guy with short brown hair asked which of them was the Doctor. ''That would be me I think since I'm the one with the key. Me with a key.'' said The Doctor holding the key in front of his face. ''Hey Doc!''. The Doctor banged his head against the TARDIS saying ''Doc_tor_ Jack Doc_tor.'' _River gave him 'The Look' and he smiled tightly but when she wasn't looking rolled his eyes. Amy giggled but stopped as a smug looking man with greasy hair came through the soldiers saying ''Well done boys. I think we'll take this treasure trove to see we've been waiting ever such a long time for you Doctor.'' And as they followed they heard the TARDIS being wheeled away. The Doctor grimaced but walked on.. They reached a very impressive building and were pushed inside.

The colonel was waiting. ''Well hello Doctor.'' she said coldly as he plonked down on a chair and began taking his watch apart. Ignoring her completely. The gang walked in. She coughed maybe there was something just a little bit scary about this guy. He looked up at her smiled briefly and got back to work. guy was so annoying. What was he afraid of? The bow tie or the kid face. ''Hello Colonel er...?''. ''Plank, Colonel Plank'' she answered. The gang snorted. ''Plankton brain'' coughed The Doctor under his breath the gang giggled. ''I will not take any cheek from even my highest ranked officers and especially not you!'' she yelled. The Doctor stood up smirked and said ''No wonder you're not general. With a name like that.'' the gang laughed at her angry expression. ''Right that's it!. I'll just have to bring you unconscious. I'm sorry Doctor this might hurt a bit.'' she sneered. He suddenly felt a pain in the side of his neck. He felt a weird green stick poking out from it. He pulled it out and yelped. 'Doctor? Are you ok?'' asked Amy as he started to wobble. ''Yep i'm er...Ooh that's new. Mel? Harmony?'' he said and then crumpled. ''Harmony?'' asked Amy. River shrugged. But Amy knew that she knew more than she was letting on. ''Moving on. He's burning!'' said Rory. ''Oh god.'' said Amy feeling his forehead. River lunged at the Colonel. She punched her in the nose ''That is for my husband. And this' she stamped on her foot 'Is just because i felt like it.''. The Colonel yelped clutching her bleeding nose and hopping. ''Go River!'' yelled Amy. But whipped around and saw soldiers pulling The Doctors limp body away and dragging her,Rory and River with him. River landed a final kick in the Colonels stomach. Sometimes,my daughter is amazing.

They were dragged to a small cell with a tiny bed and a wardrobe and absolutely no way out. Great. They dragged The Doctor inside and dumped him on the bed. ''Mnmf'' he mumbled. Then they thew Amy,Rory and River onto the hard floor. River picked herself up, smiled at the soldiers and helped Amy up. When they left she shouted ''AND STAY OUT!''. She mumbled something about the TARDIS and that Harmony person again. She hoisted the Doctor onto the bed properly. He was already having nightmares. ''Is he like this a lot?'' asked Amy staring sadly at him. River nodded ''Every night.''. ''Stop K stop it now, please'' translated River. ''K?'' asked Amy. ''His best friend in school who wiped out his whole family and then kept coming back to kill him.'' she explained. He started speaking again. ''No! Leave . Please. I'll do anything. Please!'' said River staring at him. Amy bit her lip. He had nightmares every night and he hadn't told her?. ''Harmony. Leave her alone! Kill me instead. Please let her go!'' he said in English. He twisted and screamed sitting bolt upright. ''Harmony?'' he gasped. River whispered something in his ear, he nodded before collapsing into another fit of nightmares. Amy felt his forehead. It was burning. ''RORY!''


	2. Chapter 2 Harmony Pond

Amy watched her friend mumble in his sleep. She and River had sent the Colonel to the medics. Twice. But that wasn't bringing The Doctor back. In fact he was getting worse. He tossed and turned,muttering in Galifreyan, good job her daughter spoke it otherwise he might have said ''Spotted turkey pie'' for all they would've known. Suddenly he sat up in his bed his eyes wide open. ''Amy?''. ''Scottish and ginger. Yep that's me.'' she replied. ''Then wheres...?'' he asked slumping back mid-sentence. They heard Rory enter. ''Rory what do we do?'' asked River eyes trained on the Doctor. ''We let him sleep.'' was the reply. River snorted and shook him ''Normally I wouldn't be doing this but now he doesn't have time for sleeping.'' He sat bolt upright and his head banged with Rivers. ''Ow! What you do that for?'' he asked indignantly. She pulled a syringe from her coat. He backed away. ''Sweetie this is Anti-med. It eradicates all traces of the Siomine from your system. '' she said gently. He smiled held his arm out and took the shot. He twitched then relaxed. He rolled his head and said ''G'night.''. River glared at him ''I haven't had any sleep for the past four days. I'M TIRED!''. ''My husband is a total dork brain sometimes.'' she sighed. There was a muffled ''I heard that'' from under the covers. River and Amy laughed. And poked him until he got out, glaring at them.

.

Jack and Co. were waiting outside. ''Dum diddley dee sum dum dummmm'' whistled Ianto. ''Stop it now.'' said Jack. ''I still can't believe the Doctors' got married. It's weird. I mean who the hell is she?'' Jack asked looking bemused. Ianto took out his scanner and said ''Melody Pond. Otherwise know as Professor River Song. Abducted as a baby. Brainwashed to be the Doctor's assassin by The Silence. Gave up all of her regenerations to cure the poison she had administered herself in Berlin. Graffitied the oldest clifface in the universe, hijacked a homing box and dies in The Library. Is famous for saying-''. ''Hello sweetie. We know Ianto!'' said Gwen. ''So basically he's married to his best friends daughter. Well it must have been a cool wedding'' said Jack. Ianto nodded ''On the top of a pyramid, in an explosion, with a bow tie.''. Jack whistled. Suddenly a blonde women landed right in front of him with a small 'Pop'. 'Rose?'' he said. The girl nodded and gave her signature smiled and soon a man in a pinstriped suit and Converse landed in front of her. ''Hey captain cheesecake.'' he smirked. ''Other Doc?'' he said. ''Other Doc? Why. What? Rose?'' he said looking confused. Rose shrugged ''I dunno. Jack what do you mean Other Doc?''. Jack pointed behind them. They looked and saw a cell wall. ''O.k that explains a .No really." said Rose sarcastically. ''The Doc's in there'' was all he said. They followed him to the guard who searched them and let them inside. They found two girls one in her thirties the other in her twenties. And two guys one laughing at a photo the older girl had shown him, with floppy dark hair and the other in a t-shirt and a big nose. ''Which one?'' asked ''Other Doc.'' in Jacks words. Jack laughed and mimed zipping his lips. Rose pointed at 'big nose' and said ''Doctor?''. he shook his head staring at her. Next she pointed at the younger girl ''Nope. Not me.'' she said in a Scottish accent. Then the older, she smirked and gave her a look that said ''I know'' as she pointed at the youngest guy who was still laughing and hadn't noticed them. ''Doctor?'' he looked up looked down then did a double take. His head rose slowly. His eyes caught Roses'. Green clashed with Hazel. She gasped and hugged him ''It's you!''. The young girl giggled. He looked up ''What?''. She laughed again and The older women got up and said ''I think what Mum is trying to say is. This is _the_ Rose isn't it?The one you keep mentioning.'' he blushed and mumbled ''Did not.''. The women laughed. ''Hold on. Mum?'' said The Doctor ( other doc). ''Timey Wimey...Stuff.''. said The Doctor (real one,keep up). Rose giggled. ''I'm Amy.'' said Scottish. ''I'm Rory.'' said ''Big Nose'' and ''I'm River.''.

Colonel Plank came to the cell with two grim faced soldiers behind her. She came in to find the Doctor laughing at a photo album. She snatched it and saw The Doctor holding hands with a curly haired lady and a little girl with his eyes and her hair. Of the same women looking very pregnant and smiling smugly at him while he rolled his turned the page and saw a baby in his arms. Him smiling at her boyishly. On the last page she saw a letter taped carefully onto the cover. It said ''_Dear Daddy please come home soon. Harmony xxx._'' in scratchy writing. She smirked at his murderess look. ''So The Doctor became The Daddy?'' she asked. ''Give. It. Back._ Now_''. She smirked ''I'm sorry Doctor but this is UNIT property now.'' she said ripping the letter from the book. He lunged. But she handed the letter to one of her soldiers who ripped it to confetti. He looked like his heart had broken. Good. ''Give the book back now. I'll do anything.'' he said still staring at the torn pieces of paper. ''Anything. Hmm. Fine keep your book. But i want you to be a good little Time Lord. Goodbye Doctor.'' she said. He looked at her and her soldiers. One had bleached blond hair and a face that kept flikering. His face paled. She left the room beckoning to them. ''Don't you touch her don't you dare!'' he yelled as they left.

Amy came out from the wardrobe and stared at her friend scrambling to pick up little bits of paper from the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. She hadn't heard all of the conversation but she knew by his angry yell that the Colonel Plank had taken something of The Doctors and ripped out his heart. River came out from the bathroom crying. ''Hey whats up?'' Rory asked. She waved him away and knelt to help the Doctor. Then Rose and John (other doc) came out. Rose tried to help but John pulled her back. River helped him gather up the paper and rearranged it into the shape of a letter she placed her hand on the letter and so did he. A gold glow spiraled around it and it bound back together. It fell into his hand and he taped it into the back cover of a book with writing that she couldn't make out. Then he sat on his bed and lent his head on River's shoulder. ''What just happened Doctor?'' she asked. He stared at her. ''Amy. D'you remember when your mum died. You didn't speak for let them be'' said Rory. John nodded at him and sat on the bed and started talking quietly to the Doctor. A few minutes later he came up to them and said ''Guys, I'll tell you everything. But not here. Outside. They need each other right now.'' he followed them outside and handed them a TARDIS blue book with the words ''Pond Life''. Amy took the book and turned to the first page and saw the Doctor and River both covered in custard and smiling like five year olds. She smiled and read the writing at the bottom of the page

_''Me and Mel were watching lion king again when she poured a bowl of custard over my head for some story short we both ended up drenched in custard and the TARDIS decided it would be funny to take a picture. Ha ha ha.''_

On the next page was another picture of him staring open mouthed at River while she cried at Dobby's death in Harry Potter.

_''Yeah really funny old girl'_' Was the sarcastic comment

Next was him again open mouthed as she showed him a picture.

_''Oh my bloody god. She's having a baby. Oh my bloody god. Amy will kill me.'_'

She gaped at the comment. She showed Rory. ''Oh my bloody god.''

Next, her very pregnant dragging him into mother care

_''Never again.'_'

Next her smiling smugly at him while she flew the TARDIS properly

_''Show off!_''

Next him grinning down at a tiny baby.

''_Hello Harmony Pond. 19th September 1909 (TARDIS time).''_

The next was of him holding hands with River and a small girl with curly hair and green eyes

_''PICNIC TIME!_''

The next page showed him flying a mini TARDIS around while the girl clapped her hands

_''Loving little Pond. The TARDIS was not happy about mini her. Oh well.''_

The next of a three year old singing with her mother

_''She is so gonna be the next Jessie J. Well Amy said that when she watched a weird show on telly with a guy with his trousers up to high. I wonder what it means?...''  
_

On the last page was a letter written in a childs writing. She could still see the tear marks. '_'Dear Daddy please come home soon. ''_

Amy passed the book around and watched as their faces smiled, cried and laughed. ''Oh my bloody god. I'm going to kill him.'' said Rory striding towards the cell. ''What! Why?'' Amy asked. ''Amy I saw the last person to leave. This guy with blond hair looked at him and whispered ''Say bye, bye to Harmony'' I can't let them take her too'' He said trying to get past Amy who was blocking the entrance. ''Why would you kill him for that?'' she asked. ''If he hadn't married her. My granddaughter wouldn't be in danger'' he said. ''RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS! When Melody went missing. Did you blame me? Or anyone else?'' she asked loudly. He stopped and glared at her and said quietly ''I blamed me.''. She was stunned. ''Why?''. ''Because if I hadn't chased you, you would never have been kidnapped.''. ''Do you really believe that?''. ''No.''. She hugged him and he melted ''I just don't want her to get hurt.''.

They walked into the cell and found the Doctor pacing and River trying to calm him down. ''If he so much as scratches her, I'll make him sorry he ever knew me.''. ''Honey it's fine we'll get her back.''. He looked at her and said ''What? Like when I found you and you lived happily ever after? I can't let this happen. I won't.''. ''I know but we have to be careful or it'll be Demons Run all over again.''. He nodded. ''Is she in the TARDIS?'' he asked. ''Yes, safe and sound'' said River. ''No not safe and sound. DAM put a bomb in the matrix if she tries to...' he gulped. ''We have to get to her''. Then he noticed Amy, Rory,Jack,Gwen,Rose,Ianto and John. ''Um hi?' he said hopefully. Amy said nothing but walked forwards and hugged him ''I'm not going to kill you...Yet'' he smiled then frowned when he heard the last bit. ''Congrats Doc'' said Jack. Rose smiled and hugged. Rory studied him ''If she gets hurt I'll blame you. But I'll still help''. The doctor smiled. ''Oh won't he have a field day when he realizes whats up against him.''. They trooped out to the TARDIS after Jack punched the guard so hard he went cross eyed. The Doctor gulped and opened the door. He lead them down a corridor and through some doors to a small door with a single tulip painted on the handle. ''Prepare for death by Pond'' he said happily opening the door. ''DADDY!'' he was instantly knocked over by a small girl in dungarees. ''Harmony Pond stop murdering your fathers bow tie. That's my job.'' said River pulling her daughter off The Doctor and gently prising the ruined bow tie from her jaws. The girl looked up at Amy. ''Grandma?''


End file.
